St. James Hotel
Case File: St. James Hotel Location: Cimarron, New Mexico Date: 1985 Description: '''The St. James Hotel was built in 1880, and refurbished in 1985, and is said to be haunted by the ghosts of the old West. Case '''History: In 1985, Ed Sitzberger and his wife, Patricia, bought the St. James Hotel in Cimarron, New Mexico, hoping to restore it. During one rainy night, Patricia and a friend went around to see how many leaks there were in the hotel. Once they were done, they turned the chandelier off and left. As they were in the parking lot, Patricia turned around and saw that the chandelier was turned on again. They went inside and turned the chandelier off, but when they got back outside, the chandelier was on once again. Patricia then told the spirits "I don't know who you are, but I don't want to play anymore and I want to go home" and the next time they went outside, the chandelier was off. The Sitsbergers claim that the entire hotel is haunted. Guests in Room 17 report that whenever the window is left open, there is a mysterious, fast-paced tapping noise that continues until they close the window. In the kitchen, the cook has witnessed several bizarre occurrences, for example a glass levitating in the air off the side of a table. In May of 1988, Charlie Varela, a local high school student, was cleaning the bar at 5 am when he saw a little kid spinning a glass on the bar. As Charlie moved closer to the bar, the child turned around and his face was glowing blue. The child then jumped off the bar and disappeared. Amateur ghost hunter Dr. Kenneth Wright and Patricia both saw a strange glowing ball in one of the rooms while he was investigating. A psychic, Jackie Littlejohn, also investigated the hotel. The owners of the hotel are certain that the ghosts of the old West haunt their hotel. Background: The St. James Hotel was built in 1880, and offered good food, attractive dancing girls, and comfortable beds for guests such as Jesse James, Bat Masterson, Annie Oakley, Doc Holiday, and Wyatt Earp. Investigations: Surgeon and amateur ghost hunter Dr. Kenneth Wright came to investigate the spirits of the St. James Hotel. When he and Patricia went into one room, they saw a glowing ball in the upper corner of the room. Kenneth and Patricia were both frightened, and Patricia then said to the spirit that it can leave, but it got angrier. Ed Sitzberger contacted psychic Jackie Littlejohn and asked her to investigate the hotel. Jackie claims to communicate with the spirit world. Jackie sensed a gunshot wound, and the evidence of violence was very strong. She visioned a poker game that turned deadly. She believes that one of the men killed in the poker game now haunts Room 18 of the hotel. She says his name was T.J. Wright, and he won the hotel at the poker game just before he died. Ed found that in 1881 a man named T.J. Wright had in fact checked into the hotel three times. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 30, 1991 episode. The hotel was also featured on the show Ghost Adventures. Results: Unsolved Links: *St. James Hotel at Wikipedia ---- Category:New Mexico Category:1880 Category:1881 Category:1985 Category:1988 Category:Ghosts Category:Unsolved